Torment
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: Classic Disney characters attend Hogwarts *ANGST* *SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ariel dropped her considerably large pile of books on the Gryffindor table beside her plate and collapsed onto her seat.

"Whoa, studying at dinner? Are you behind already?" Her best friend Ana asked sympathetically. Ariel nodded miserably and gestured at the messy pile of books. "I don't even understand how we have so much work already." She reached for some food, helping herself to the roast chicken and green peas whilst Ana shook her head. Neither of them were exceptionally academically gifted but neither were stupid. The struggle was real but Ana was surprised Ariel was this behind, even she was mostly on top of it except for potions. She glanced at the teachers table at the head of the hall. Professor Frollo had given them a nasty paper this week and Ana wasn't looking forward to starting it. He was sitting near the end, eating silently and staring into the sea of students. He was a terrifying man and Ana soon shifted her attention away from him.

She was seated next to Ariel of course, with her Hufflepuff boyfriend Kristoff to her other side and the rest of their friend group, Simba Pride, Kenai Bears and Merida Connolly, seated across from them. Everyone was busy eating, except Kenai, who was staring at the Slytherin table resentfully. His brother, who was barely older them him, they were born in the same year, Denahi in February and he in December, was a Slytherin and a member of their Quidditch team. Kenai was on the Gryffindor team and today in practice the other Slytherins had pushed Kenai around a bit and teased him mercilessly because he hadn't made a goal in either of the last two games. Denahi hadn't defended him at all and Kenai was mad with his brother. He felt betrayed and his black eye was a stinging reminder of that.

Denahi shifted under his brother's aggressive gaze, and tried to focus on what his friends were talking about. It was sex of course, one of the guys telling their leader, Hans, about the girl he'd fucked the night before.

Hans Lindsay was the richest, baddest, meanest student at Hogwarts. His posse was an elite one, only rich, like-minded Slytherins allowed. The big and mean Gaston Hearthwood and the selfish and cunning Kuzco Topia were his best friends. Naveen Green and Denahi himself were next in the posse ranks, with the Stabbington brothers making up the muscle of the group, and Peter Pan, the 3rd year, joining in as a tag along.

They were definitely the school bullies. Denahi knew the other guys didn't consider themselves bullies, they just thought they were better than everyone else, but he could see what they did was generally mean spirited. He wanted to fit in and be cool more than anything else so he kept his mouth shut and joined in when he had to.

The only girls seated with them was Elsa Aaron, Hans' girlfriend of four years and likely his future wife, and her best friend Megara Manson, who had dated or slept with several of the guys aforementioned but was currently single. Her sarcastic personality matched Elsa's cold one and they had been close friends since first year. Elsa was an outcast of her Gryffindor and proud family, her little sister Ana was in Gryffindor as was family tradition. But she had been sorted into Slytherin. And she was glad. She had always felt different, even as a child. Now she had proof, the Sorting Hat was never wrong.

She ignored the rough talk of the boys around her and glared coldly at three girls seated at the middle of the Hufflepuff table. They were the Hogwarts It girls, the prettiest and most popular. Snow White, a kind soul, Aurora, a sweetheart, and Cinderella, the nicest Queen Bee in history. These girls were perfect little princesses, valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play like true Hufflepuffs. They were genuinely nice, kind to everyone and naturally good at everything.

They were everything Elsa and Meg hated. The same was true for Esmerelda Hugo, seated at the Ravenclaw table beside her best friend Milo Thatch. Esmerelda was known as the sluttiest girl in school and Milo was the biggest nerd. They seemed totally incompatible at first glance but they had grown fast friends in first year when Esmerelda fell behind on her studies. She wasn't dumb and Milo had yet to figure out why she struggled so much with spells and study. She was a Ravenclaw, like him, and he knew she was smart. They were the very best of friends and had survived years of bullying and unwanted attention together. Esmerelda was exceptionally good looking, her body was curvy in all the right places, her waist small, her skin a soft caramel and her hair a thick black tangle that reached just past her shoulders. The Slytherin boys always catcalled her and called her vulgar names because of her stunning figure. She had large breasts that strained against her school uniform shirt and an ass that was too perfect and made all the boys stare.

She'd fucked half of the Slytherin boys, and half of the rest of the houses probably, they just wouldn't admit it publicly. They bragged about it to each other but not the same way they did after sleeping with Megara Manson. It was like the other girl was a conquest and they were proud and Esmerelda was shameful but too good to avoid. Esmerelda knew it was because she was a Mud-Blood and she didn't care. Seeing those vain, Pure-Blood elitists vulnerable and gasping her name from between her thighs made their insults and torments all worth it. Feeling their cruel tongues, rough and wet against her clitoris, pleasuring her, made her feel entirely and completely in control, like she was their master.

Esmerelda hadn't ever made any female friends, they couldn't understand her, and so her only other friend was Shang Li, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They weren't really good friends, but they were on good terms and that was rare for Esmerelda and anyone besides Milo. She gave a wave to the captain as he entered the dining room.

He returned the wave with a brief smile before sitting at the table beside his best friend and Quidditch opposition, Pocahontas. Shang cleared his throat to capture her attention; the tall, gorgeous, Native American was busy kissing her girlfriend a little too intently for the dining table. Pocahontas' girlfriend, Mulan, a stunning and strong Chinese girl, was a Gryffindor like himself so Pocahontas sat with them whenever she could, being a Ravenclaw herself, but it often meant Shang was an unwilling third wheel. Pocahontas unlatched herself from Mulan, giving her a final kiss before turning to Shang. "Hey bestie." She smiled, giving him a wink and helping herself to some soup.

He smiled and began a conversation about the Quidditch game that they would be playing in tomorrow. They talked avidly until Head Master Triton stood from his seat and stood at the podium to address the school.

He stood tall and proud, his wrinkled face framed with a waist length white bear and his imposing figure clothes in flowing silver robes.

"All students to their house table please." He began, his voice was deep and resonated in every corner of the room. A few people groaned audibly, Pocahontas included as she stood, unfolding her long legs, giving Mulan a kiss and sneaky boob squeeze goodbye and patting Shang on the head affectionately as she left them and sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside her team Captain, Sitka Bears.

Once the houses were all correctly seated, the four long tables quiet and waiting in the great hall, the Headmaster resumed speaking.

"Students it is my pleasure to announce we have a new student among us! Please welcome Rapunzel Longbottom!" He announced grandly and gestured toward a dazzling girl walking towards him from the grand staircase. She walked to stand beside the Headmaster, the entire student body watching in awe. The girl was tiny, probably a size zero, with giant round green eyes. She was beautiful to be sure, but that's not what had caught everyone s attention. Even the teachers were staring, and they were staring at what looked like about 10 feet of gorgeous golden hair.

Repunzel smiled nervously as she was sorted Triton waved his wand and a chair and the sorting hat appeared. She sat and within moments of the hat touching her head it shrieked out Hufflepuff and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The headmaster sent her in the direction of the appropriate house table and encouraged everyone to get back to eating their splendid feast, and sat himself back down with the other teachers.

Rapunzel could feel everyone staring at her as she sat down, her hair trailing out behind her. She felt exceptionally self-conscious. She knew everyone started attending Hogwarts when they were 11, and here she was at 16, beginning now. No one besides the Headmaster and Teachers knew why she was starting so late and she intended to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flynn Rider couldn't stop thinking about the new girl at school, he'd watcher her get sorted the night before during the feast and he'd quite possibly fallen in love. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and that was saying something as he'd dated Megara Manson for almost a year. But she was a sharp, cunning, stone cold fox, whereas this Rapunzel, she was a fluffy bright, soft marshmallow of a girl and it intrigued him. And that hair. Well you didn't meet someone with 10 feet of golden hair every day did you. She starred in his day dreams all day until it was time to warm up for the Quidditch match that afternoon.

Quidditch is a big deal at Hogwarts and today was the third game of the year, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff.

Each team is made up of seven players, consisting of three **Chasers** , two **Beaters** , one **Keeper** and one **Seeker**. Quidditch is not sex-segregated. The current house teams were as follows.

 _ **Slytherin~**_

Chaser; Hans Lindsay – Captain

Chaser; Denahi Bears

Chaser; Flynn Rider

Beater; Stabbington Brother #1

Beater; Stabbington Brother #2

Keeper; Gaston Hearthwood

Seeker; Kuzco Topia

 _ **Ravenclaw~**_

Chaser; Sitka Bears – Captain

Chaser; Jane Porter

Chaser; Esmerelda Hugo

Beater; Jim Hawkins

Beater; Adam Beastwood

Keeper; Pocahontas Powhaten

Seeker; Nala Acirfa

 _ **Gryffindor~**_

Chaser; Kenai Bears

Chaser; John Smith

Chaser; Mulan Fa

Beater; Merida Connolly

Beater; Phoebus Victor

Keeper; Shang Li – Captain

Seeker; Simba Pride

 _ **Hufflepuff~**_

Chaser; Cinderella Tremaine

Chaser; Kristoff Kay – Captain

Chaser; Philip Thornbroke

Beater; Eric Ocean

Beater; Christopher Charming

Keeper; Aurora Beautman

Seeker; Koda Furman

Aurora hugged Snow White and left her on the bleachers. She was trussed up in proper Keeper Quidditch gear, looking flawless in the usually unflattering garb, and on her way down to the pitch for the pre-game pep talk. Her team Captain, Kristoff Kay was keyed up, bouncing on his feet, his positive energy infectious. She smiled and joined their huddle, fitting in between her boyfriend, Philip Thronbroke and her other bestie, Cinderella Tremaine, she was the last of the team members to arrive.

"Alright guys and gals, we are gonna show those nasty Slytherins that fair play is the way to win the game and the day!" Kristoff announced enthusiastically. "Eric, Christopher, keep those Stabbingtons busy, you know they'll target mercilessly." The boys nodded and pulled out their wooden bats. "Koda, try for an early catch if you can, we don't want this to get too bloody right before the weekend Hogsmeade trip." He smiled at the younger boy jovially. "Everyone else, let's have a good game! All hands in!" he commanded. The team put the hands together in the middle of the circle, shouted one, two, three, go Hufflepuff! In unison, picked up their brooms and jogged out onto the pitch to the cheers of three of the four houses.

Kristoff's face almost always had a ready smile, but as his arch nemesis, Hans Lindsay, stalked out onto the pitch, followed by his imposing team, his warm brown eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a scowl. The entire Slytherin team had arrogant smirks on their faces and all carried brand new Firebolts. Kristoff himself was lucky enough to have a good broom, a Nimbus 2001, and all of his team had decent brooms, but nothing compared to the famed Firebolt. What's worse, Hans' had actually been signed by Victor Krum himself, on his last world tour, he'd stopped in to revisit Hogwarts. Lucky bastard, Kristoff thought to himself as the teams ended their approach, standing directly opposite each other. Captain Amelia, head of Ravenclaw house, was the Quidditch referee and in charge of that general department. She blew her whistle and Kristoff and Hans reluctantly stepped forward to shake hands. Kristoff let him go the second he could and stepped back to join his team.

"Brooms!" Captain Amelia shouted, a spell carrying her voice around the entire Quidditch pitch. Both teams mounted their brooms.

"Rise!" She shouted. All players took flight, hovering about 15 feet from the ground.

She waved her wand and all four Quidditch balls rose in the air. She flicked her wand and the Golden Snitch disappeared, flitting off in a direction duly noted by the two seekers, the bludgers shotting up into the air, and the Quaffle tossed straight up. She blew her whistle again and the bludgers shot towards players and the Quaffle fell downwards, right into the arms of Cinderella as she took possession of the ball.

The game got intense quickly, within the first 20 minutes the game was 40-30 in favour of Slytherin. Aurora was an exceptional Keeper but the Stabbingtons both aimed the bludgers at her whenever someone was taking a shot and the Slytherin Chasers were highly skilled, everyone on their team was 6th or 7th year. But Kristoff's faith in his little seeker, a 3rd year named Koda Furman was not unfounded and before they reached 30 minutes of playing time Koda caught the Snitch, much to the dismay of the opposing team, the end score being 190-60 to Hufflepuff.

The celebrations to follow were epic, it was their second game and second win of the year! It looked to be a good season, they'd beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now they just had to beat Gryffindor and they'd be undefeated until after Christmas when the games would resume.

Hans and his posse were less than pleased, sore losers as ever. Hans stormed off the field, throwing his broom aside, cursing his friends for their failure and went to seek comfort in his girlfriend, Elsa.

He found her waiting for him outside the pitch. He grabbed her roughly and immediately, without greeting, kissed her, his lips hard against hers. Her face and hands were cold against him, the weather pretty cold and her thin body retaining little heat. "Hans," She murmured uncomfortably. "Not here where everyone can see." He grunted in response, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the warmth of the Slytherin changing rooms, located under the bleachers. All the houses had one, under the quarter of the bleachers.

The room was empty, everyone else already headed back to the warmth and their dinner at the castle. Else smiled, acknowledging that this was better and kept kissing her boyfriend until he pushed her downward, firmly but still relatively gentle.

She sighed and knelt, parting his robes, pressing her lips against the outline of his boner in his breeches. He moaned mumbled something about needing her to help him feel better after his loss and she rolled her eyes. Never the less she unlaced his breeches and pulled them down enough to expose his briefs, his large arousal straining against the black fabric.

She pulled his briefs down and his cock sprang to attention, sticking straight out, Hans looking down at her mouth hovering in front of his 8-inch glory. She took him in her mouth immediately, swirling her tongue and sucking his hardness, almost routinely, she moaned and sighed at appropriate intervals and pleasures him until he gasped his intention to cum. She took him in her hand and he came there, she pumped him empty and then placed an empty kiss on his limp manhood. He tucked himself away and tied his breeches as she washed her hands in the locker room basin. She serviced him dutifully but took no real pleasure in doing so. For Elsa it was just a chore she had to every few days or so.

He gave her a thank you hug, squeezed her ass possessively and then they walked back to the castle together, hand in hand and completely silent, Hans' mood much improved and Elsa's much soured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mhm stop it, class is about to start." Jim Hawkins shifted reluctantly, trying to make his erection less apparent as Esmerelda trailed her hand up his leg towards his crotch. "Oh I don't think you really want me to stop, otherwise you wouldn't be quite so happy to see me." She murmured, capturing him in her hand and giving his obvious erection a squeeze. He grinned and batted her hand away just as their Care of Magical Creature's teacher walked into the room.

She was their sexiest teacher, a short, plump Hawaiian witch with an ass that wouldn't quit and long glossy black hair. She was young for a professor, 27 years old and was married to the Muggle Studies Professor. Her daughter was 3rd year Gryffindor and it was a bit of a scandal with more traditional wizarding families as she had given birth to her daughter at only 14. Professor Nani Pelakai preferred to be called Nani by the students and taught the most fun classes in the history of Hogwarts.

Nani greeted the class with a smile and placed a large brown box on her desk. "Morning guys, we have a cool creature to observe today." She pulled her wand out and stood several paces away from the box. "In this box we have…." She lifted the lid and a flurry of glitter puffed into the air. "Miniature winged unicorns!"

All at once tiny unicorns, all brightly coloured with golden horns floated out of the box, their little wings humming quietly as they flew.

Belle was seated just in front of Esmeralda and Jim, every week she had to put up with their antics. But she loved this class so she usually tried to be early to get a different seat, away from them, but now she was wondering if they were just moving themselves closer to her specifically to bother her. She was particularly entranced by the glamorous creatures and was delighted when several flew to her desk and starting settling on her shoulders and hands. She giggled and petted their soft coats and listened as Nani explained the history of the winged unicorns and informed the class they each had to bond with one and look after it every week for 30% of their grade this year.

Eventually the unicorns dispersed around the class, just one tiny blue one staying with Belle. It fit nicely in the palm of her hand and neighed softly when she petted it.

"You all get to name them." Nani said, leaning against Belles desk and giving her unicorn a pat. Belle studied her creature, taking in every detail and sketched it quickly. They spent the rest of class learning how to tell the gender, hers was a girl, and how to care for the creatures. She named her unicorn Philippe and reluctantly gave her back to Nani to be set up in a nice spacious forest like cage at the back of the room. She left class happy but was quickly brought down on her way to Potions.

She was quite laden with books and her vision was slightly blocked as she jogged through the hallways, with no intention of being late for Professor Frollo. Suddenly she smashed into something, her nose slamming into her books, and went flying backwards. She landed with an oomph, her books scattered everywhere and her nose bleeding furiously. She looked up hazily to see blurry figures wearing green and white striped ties. She groaned as her vision came into focus and she was confronted with three sneering slytherins. Her personal least favourite, Gaston, along with the nasty but handsome Naveen, and the disgusting Kuzco.

She pinched her nose and attempted to stand but was pushed back down by Naveen. "Well little nerdy Belle all alone, with no one else around?" Gaston sneered, gesturing at the empty corridor. The boys sniggered as she watched them apprehensively from the floor. They started picking up her books and notes and began to tear them up. "No please don't!" She cried out as Gaston tore the only new book she'd ever owned in two and then again. The boys taunted her for a while, until she was sobbing and then threw the remains of her precious school books at her and swaggered off laughing as she cried quietly on the floor.

Her study was so important to her, and she worked so hard to be able to afford those books. It hurt her more than any physical beating could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend was working out quite well for Hans thus far.

Quidditch was cancelled due to weather, a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled to leave in an hour and, he didn't know what had gotten into her, but Elsa was the most enthusiastic and sexy that she'd been in months. He'd rewarded her with the option to give him a blowjob, which she had done willingly. Now they were joining their classmates for the trip, Elsa easily the hottest girl in the group that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend wasn't going anywhere near as well for Flynn Rider. All of his attempts to woo the new girl, the dazzling Rapunzel, had been in vain. She was always running around in a nervous hurry and just squeaked and ran every time he made eye contact with her.

Vexed, he'd gone to see Esmerelda to work out some of his frustrations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up, we're leaving for Hogsmeade soon." Esmerelda urged as she held her freshly scarlet painted nails up to the ceiling she was staring at. Flynn raised an eyebrow, pulled his tongue out of her vagina and lifted his head to look at her.

"Well I could stop if you'd rather get going now." He suggested from between her thighs just to grin maliciously as she dryly insisted he keep going.

"I know, I know, you suck my dick, I suck yours." He teased and returned to his task as she kicked him in the ribs lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually the students walked to Hogsmeade but the roads were treacherous due to the weather so they were taking the carriages. Ariel was still doing homework as they headed to the enchanting little town, much to the chagrin of Ana who was attempting to extend a hand of friendship to the strange new girl, Rapunzel. She was sitting beside Kristoff, and had to lean over her boyfriend's long legs to tap the girl's knee.

Rapunzel looked at her with big curious eyes and squeaked out a tentative hello.

"Hello! I'm Ana and I like warm hugs!" She trilled jumping up and enveloping her and some of her considerable hair into a bear hug. Rapunzel squawked in discomfort and pulled away,

"Uh hi, good to meet you." She replied, smiling hesitantly. She herself was usually about as enthusiastic and loud as Ana but she'd long since learned that was no way to get by and had sworn to keep her head down and study while she was at Hogwarts. Like her mother had said, it was high time she grew up and acted like a lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pocahontas spent a lot of her time in Gryffindor with her girlfriend Mulan, and best mate Shang but she also had friends in her own house. Glamorous, svelte food prodigy African-American Tiana James and the exceptionally intelligent beauty Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Jane Porter were her good friends and those she spent her time with when not having sex, studying, or exploring the Forbidden Forest.

They were all bundled up in coats and mittens scouring the shelves at a Hogsmeade shop for the best candy and sweets before all the Slytherin boys arrived. Trading at Hogwarts was best if you had candy to swap, candy was in high demand, especially when big papers were due. Jane came from a rich family and always had plenty of gold to spend, Tiana's mother had raised her alone and while her childhood had been poor her mothers career had taken off once Tiana went to Hogwarts and she sent her money often as she tried to make up for her lost childhood.

Pocahontas herself came from a high class Native American wizarding family, and was well stocked in gold herself. She hid this well and often felt less than the other girls like Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow but she knew deep down it didn't matter.

She and the girls made off with their purchases and sat down with a Butterbeer at Madame Rosmerta's to listen to the gossip Jane had been promising to tell them all week. "So, as you know, it's been a while since I've, been with a man." She whispered, blushing furiously whilst Tiana and Pocahontas rolled their eyes. Mulan was a bombshell and insanely flexible, just last night their sex had been so incredible Pocahontas could've sworn the other girl had been below and on top of her at the same time. AND Tiana's boyfriend Sitka Bears, was both and equally exceptionally muscular and kind hearted, not to mention he was wise, quiet, older than them, and had what was likely to be the biggest cock on campus. His younger brothers, Kenia and Denahi had both been crushing on Pocahontas for years, much to her somewhat flattered irritation.

So neither of them struggled with being single like Jane, and mostly they had tired of hearing about it as she was a lovely girl, and several genuinely nice and cool boys had attempted to court her but she always dumped them because they weren't "intellectually stimulating enough".

"Anyway," Jane continued, "I was in an empty classroom, hand in my skirt, getting off on some glorious pictures of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Quasimodo shuffles in."

Pocahontas raised her eyebrows as Tiana spluttered on her drink. "What?" She gasped, her sparkling brown eyes wide with horror.

Jane was relishing their interest and continued in a dramatic voice. "He takes one look at me, legs spread, lady parts exposed and he gets a boner. And it is small, barely a bulge in his pants below that belly, and then, I kid you not, he shoves down those trousers, whips out his tiny cock," She paused to hold up her finger two inches from her thumb, "This big, and I'm frozen with horror as he jerks it like, three times and then pisses himself, that was not semen, and then, he bursts into tears!" She shrieked as the three of them exploded into horrified laughter and questions.

Once the initial exclamations died down Pocahontas muttered, "But did you cum?" Much to the appreciation of the other girls. They gabbed for several minutes more until Pocahontas grew certain she'd never get the image of the weird fat boy Quasimodo pissing himself while holding his two inch cock out of her head, and so she excused herself and headed outside.


End file.
